the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Dexter and Laura
|conc= |next=American Purge |imageBG= |image= |conflict= |date=2020 |place= |result=*Elite NoHeads victory **The Elite NoHeads torture two police for information on the whereabouts on Hell Burnbottom |side1=Police |side2=Elite NoHeads |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Dexter *Laura |commanders2=*Whammo Fireball *Lunch Money Bandit *Darren Slade - From the Story: Dexter and Laura |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Dexter and Laura are tortured to permanent injury |casual2=All contestants arrested |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The attack on Dexter and Laura was committed by Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and, forcibly, Darren Slade shortly after the downfall of Hell Burnbottom during the Second NoHead War in 2020. It was widely considered to be the most horrible crime ever committed; both officers were extremely popular, and the attack caused a wave of fury such as had never before been seen. Prelude On 21 April, 2020, the reign of Hell Burnbottom ended abruptly with the Dark Lord's downfall . Despite the subsequent deaths of Brute Gunray and Mean King, a military junta known as the Elite NoHeads remained at large. Darren Slade, however, had been possessed, whereas the other two members committed evil acts of their own free will. Though the Dark Lord had died, the danger was not yet over . The attack Dexter was the first to be captured out of the couple. He was subjugated and imprisoned at an undisclosed location, before being heavily tortured by all three Elite NoHeads. The continued, severe use of lightning on the police officer left him physically depleted, and he soon gained double vision and crippling long-term muscle aches. When the Elite NoHeads failed to gain information from him, damaging him irreparably before gathering knowledge, they targeted his friend, Laura. She, too, was kidnapped, and was tortured in the same manner. Like her husband, she had no knowledge of Hell Burnbottom's whereabouts, and so was forced to endure the attacks until she was also crippled. Aftermath All three of the torturers were captured shortly after the horrendous crime, and were brought before the Council of Law for trial. Mayor Evans presided primarily over the hearing, which was short and merciless; the Lunch Money Bandit screamed continuously at his cousin that he was innocent, and begged for mercy, but none was granted, and Evans disowned his cousin, causing his aunt to faint. The crowd roared savage pleasure when Evans announced that he planned to send the Elite NoHeads to Beta Prison for life, and the sentence was given without question. Like Fireball had told Evans at the end of the trial, their master would come for them. In January of 2030, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead initiated a mass breakout from Beta Prison, which set free the long-imprisoned Elite NoHeads. The continuous use of lightning destroyed the victims' health, giving them both a chronic disorder that would linger for years. . Following the attack, Dexter and Laura were moved to the Jan Thickey Ward of NYC Hospital in New York City. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Attacks